battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jennifer Hawkins
Care to explain, Omnicube, where in the internet world you learned about this character? 23:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Per the above. Source? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Source Omnicube1 01:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Isn't her name Colby Hawkins on the XBOX? Idk about PS3. Commander Lukas 03:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :It says on the page, Colby is hermiddle name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It says in the trivia that she and her pilot were the only two main characters to survive the main story, but it's never implied that Montes or Blackburn die (unless it's stated that the nuke actually went off, which would be from some source besides the game), and Kuril is right next to Dimitri, who survives the nuke in Paris, so it's perfectly logical that he could have survived as well. In fact, we don't know for sure that Dimitri is even dead, since we don't see the body, and he could have shot the person coming through the door. Or just shot a wall for fun, we don't know. In fact, there is a reasonable chance that Hawkins did die, since Blackburn is asked what his relation to her was (which really wouldn't make any sense unless something happened to her after the mission that would be relevant to the interrogation at hand)(Obviously we all know that that was only thrown in to introduce the jet mission and really has nothing to do with the plot, but it's canon so we have to roll with it). Namfuak 01:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, Montes clearly died in The Great Destroyer, and Hawkins clearly made it back to the USS H.W. Bush alive and well. :Per DG, we should only go on what we know in the absolute, not on speculation (per BF:NOT). Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Nickname? Is Wedge actually Jennifer's nickname or is it from her plane? The F18 Hornet she is using is the one that has the Wedge under her name, and who knows, it might only be the jet being referred to as Wedge. It's her call-sign. 11:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, "Wedge" appears to be her call-sign. On another post, I read a speculation that it refers to "Wedge" Antilles from Star Wars. Of course we have no idea if that's true, but it's pretty sweet! I think we should have a contest where people send in photos of what they think Hawkins looks like. BTW, why am I so obsessed with the trivialities of this very minor character and plotline? (Rhetorical question, but accepting philosophical replies!) 23:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC)ecotopian100 I'm almost ashamed to admit the length of time it took me to realise her call sign was "Wedge" and not "Wedgie." "Wedgie" would have been at least one hundred times cooler tho' --Stickie I find the logic that being nicknamed for getting your underwear stuck up your buttcrack is cooler than being named for a Star Wars character known for being a total bad ass in a fighter shaky, at best. Atypicaloracle (talk) 01:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Battlefield 4 appearance I believe she's in the fourth edition of the game's main series. If you watch the 17 minutes gameplay trailer, you will notice that it's her in the heli used for extraction. Also, she probably dies at that point, but we should wait to say it. 16:46, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Just becuase Dunn says "Hawkins" doesn't exactly confirm that Lieutenant Jennifer Hawkins is who he's refering to. I'd imagine that Jennifer Hawkins would've remained a Weapons Officer for Shark 4-6, not become a UH-1 pilot mid-career. Not mention Jennifer Hawkins is Navy, whereas that helicopter had USMC markings. She could have a sister or a cusin that joined the Marines or they could be completely unrelated, there is 300 million people in America. Commander Lukas (talk) 00:33, June 1, 2014 (UTC)